Blade
Race: Saiyan Home Planet: Earth Appearance: He has an super resistant armor from the Saiyan-race, who has since been ameliorated on Earth. It has greater capacities than Vegeta's latest suit. He has brown spiky hair, and is average-size. He has brown eyes. Personality: Pretty calm, but when he sense the situation is getting out of his control, he loses his temper and destroys everything around him. Seems asocial, because he's very sad about his dead father, and doesn't like to be helped, unless when he has no choice. Techniques: Techniques in normal form: Kamehameha: Does the traditional Kamehameha. Final Flash: Does the traditional Final Flash. Kaioken: Does the traditional Kaioken. Super Saiyan 1: Transforms into Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan 2: Transforms into Super Saiyan 2. Super Saiyan 3: Transforms into Super Saiyan 3. Super Saiyan 4: Transforms into Super Saiyan 4. Techniques in Super Saiyan 1: Increased Kamehameha: same Kamehameha than in normal form, but twice as powerful. Increased Final Flash: same Final Flash than in normal form, but twice as powerful. Kaioken X10: Does the traditional Kaioken, but 10 times more powerful. Instantaneous Displacement: Blade put his palm on his forehead, and does the traditional Instantaneous Displacement. Return to normal form: Returns to normal form. Super Saiyan 2: Transforms into Super Saiyan 2. Super Saiyan 3: Transforms into Super Saiyan 3. Super Saiyan 4: Transforms into Super Saiyan 4. Techniques in Super Saiyan 2: Kamehameha X5: same Kamehameha than in normal form, but 5 times more powerful. Final Flash X5: same Final Flash than in normal form, but 5 times more powerful. Kaioken X20: Does the traditional Kaioken, but 20 times more powerful. Instantaneous Displacement: Blade put his two fingers on his forehead, and does the traditional Instantaneous Displacement. Super Saiyan 1: Transforms into Super Saiyan 1. Return to normal form: Returns to normal form. Super Saiyan 3: Transforms into Super Saiyan 3. Super Saiyan 4: Transforms into Super Saiyan 4. Techniques into Super Saiyan 3: Kamehameha X10: same Kamehameha than in normal form, but 10 times more powerful. Final Flash X10: same Final Flash than in normal form, but 10 times more powerful. Kaoiken X30: Does the traditional Kaioken, but 30 times more powerful. Instantaneous Displacement: Blade thinks about a person and does the traditional Instantaneous Displacement. Final Kamehameha: The combination technique of Kamehameha X10 and Final Flash X10. Blade starts like Final Flash, and finishes like Kamehameha. Return to normal form: Returns to normal form. Super Saiyan 1: Transforms into Super Saiyan 1. Super Saiyan 2: Transforms into Super Saiyan 2. Super Saiyan 4: Transforms into Super Saiyan 4. Techniques into Super Saiyan 4: Kamehameha X20: same Kamehameha than in normal form, but 20 times more powerful. Final Flash X20: same Final Flash than in normal form, but 20 times more powerful. Kaioken X40: Does the traditional Kaioken, but 40 times more powerful. Instantaneous Displacement: Blade thinks about a person and does the traditional Instantaneous Displacement. Final Kamehameha X10: same as Final Kamehameha, but 10 times more powerful. Concentrated energy blasts: Blade concentrates energy in his palm, and when he estimates sufficient, blasts it at the opponent. More time Blade concentrates energy, the more powerful the blast will be. Return to normal form: Returns to normal form. Super Saiyan 1: Transforms into Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan 2: Transforms into Super Saiyan 2. Super Saiyan 3: Transforms into Super Saiyan 3. Weapons: Blade has a sword made of the solidest matter of the universe (can't remember what it's called), leagued by his father. He can use it whenever he wants. He named it Excalibur, in honour of the legendary sword (maybe it isn't a legend, who knows...) Weapon techniques: Excalibur slash: Blade takes his sword out and starts attacking the opponent with it. Excalibur flare: Blade covers the blade of Excalibur with energy, to increase its damage capacities. Excalibur blast: Blade concentrates energy on the tip of Excalibur, to aim the opponent with great precision. This technique can only be used in Super Saiyan 4. ExKamehameha: Blade uses a Kamehameha to send Excalibur to the opponent, and then use it to make Excalibur come back. It can use any Kamehameha, but more it's powerful, more Excalibur does damage. Spaceship: Blade possesses the Saiyan spaceship that his father leagued to him. He can go anywhere in the Universe, whenever he likes. House: Blade has an underground house in France, his country birth. There, he meditates to find any energy fluctuation in the Universe due to evil. Then, he goes to the energy source.